Don't Mess With Me!
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: Aomine Daiki rushes out of his apartment after calling Kuroko, but there was no answer. What will happen on his little stalking adventure? Read to find out!


**Title: Don't Mess With Me!**

**Pairing: Aomine x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-x-x-**

"Tetsu you freaking bastard!" Aomine Daiki swore loudly as he threw his cell phone across the room. The sound of Kuroko's voicemail disappeared. Luckily, it fell onto the couch instead of the wall behind it. He kicked the nearby table and then cursed when pain coursed through his leg. "I'll kick his ass the next time I see him."

"Just let him go," Kagami Taiga, Aomine's roommate said as he read a magazine on top of another couch.

"This bastard wanted me to call him, but he's not even answering his phone!" He growled and fell onto the couch, radiating with anger.

"Kuroko's probably just busy. It's not as though he's cheating on you or something like that," Kagami flipped the page and continued reading.

"That's it!" Aomine jumped off of the couch. "I'm sure that he's with that bastard Kise!" He tightened his fist, ready to kill the blonde bastard that would always make a move on HIS Tetsu. He was probably trying to rape him or something.

"That's not what I meant-," before Kagami could stop Aomine from making a fool out of himself, the dark blue male was already out the door. "Well that didn't go well," he grabbed his cell phone and pressed speed dial. "He's on his way."

"Roger that."

Kagami ended the call. Hopefully the bastard wouldn't look too stupid when he finds out.

**-x-x-**

Aomine walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his features. He was pissed and his aura proved it. The girls all around him were squealing about how hot he looked, but that didn't bother him. Although he always said that he was attracted to big boobs, but that was just a lie to cover up his love for Kuroko.

He's loved Kuroko for years. The two of them had such a connection because of basketball, they both loved it equally. If anything, Kuroko would love it even more. Seeing how hard he would work, even more than most members on the team and yet he never gave up. Watching him continue against all odds made him want to try harder too. But he ended up becoming too powerful and lost his way. Kuroko always said that the two of them would be together as long as they had basketball. So the moment he heard that Kuroko had resigned, he felt his heart break into little pieces. Was it because of the way he changed the cause of him leaving? He decided that the only person he could trust was himself.

The day that he lost to Kuroko, he knew that acting that way was stupid and the two were back to normal. He was the happiest guy in the world when Kuroko accepted his confession and the two have been dating ever since.

But Aomine's trust was fragile. It could easily be broken again by just a few simple words.

**-x-x-**

"There they are," Aomine smirked as he hid behind a clothes rack in a men's store. A few feet away, Kuroko stood. The boy was waiting behind an excited Kise whom had already chosen a mountain of clothes. It didn't seem as though the two of them had done anything yet, but it was too early for him to tell.

"Let's go see which ones look good Kurokocchi." Kise led Kuroko to the changing rooms.

The image of the two of them doing things in that tight space made his blood boil. "They better fucking not."

"Excuse me sir," one of the employees of the store looked him up and down. "Are you going to change?"

"Huh?" Aomine glared at him and tried to get past him, but the guy wouldn't budge.

"Please do not make me call security," the guy warned with a slick smile that looked more like a smirk.

Aomine growled and grabbed the closest item of clothing he could find and showed it to the employee.

"Oh what an excellent choice sir," the male said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Huh?" Aomine looked down at what he grabbed and realized he grabbed a rather tight looking pair of pink polka dotted skinny jeans which definitely wouldn't fit him. He glared at it in embarrassment, hoping that it would catch on fire.

"Thank you for your purchase,"

Aomine heard the cashier speak to Kise and Kuroko as they walked out of the store with a bag. "Here," Aomine shoved the pants into the guy's arms and smirked. "I'm sure that would look good on you," he winked and rushed out of there before the guy could try to kick his butt.

"That guy-," the employee muttered, "Is so hot!" He squealed just like everyone else.

**-x-x-**

"I can't believe that I almost lost them," Aomine shook his head. It was all that guys fault. He didn't understand why he seemed suspicious in the first place. If anything Kise should be the suspicious one.

Next, he followed the two until they walked into a bakery. He would go inside, but the place was kind of too small for him to hide efficiently. He decided to wait near a pillar.

He waited for a good five minutes before he saw the two walk outside. Kuroko held a box carefully in his hands and to his surprise, with a smile on his face. It was one of those rare smiles that only he should be allowed to see. For him to be smiling like that in front of Kise...he felt his heart twist in his chest. "Tetsu you bastard..."

Aomine turned around and began to walk away, not caring where he was heading or who he will meet along the way. He just couldn't stand the sight of his loved one having fun with someone that's...not him. "The only one that could beat me is me, huh?" He chuckled, a hollow sound escaping his lips. It's ironic that the one that was making him smile was Kise...the one with the ability to copy his moves.

**-x-x-**

Hours passed by and Aomine finally reached home. He hadn't meant to come home at all, but it was already dark and his feet were hurting from walking too much.

He turned the knob to his apartment and noticed that the lights were all off. "Kagami must have gone out with Himuro or something," he sighed and then heard scuffling. He switched the lights on and saw Kuroko and Kise on the couch. The two of them were taken by surprise.

"What the fuck?!" Aomine roared and dropped his things on the floor. He didn't care about the fact that his neighbors could hear him, but he left the door hanging open.

"A-Aominecchi-!" Kise gulped and ducked when Aomine reached for his neck. He ran to the other side of the living room with his hands held out defensively. "I-It's not what it seems like I swear!"

"Oh really!?" He kicked down the coffee table in an attempt to strangle the blonde. He noticed the cake on top of the dining table and all of the bags that they must have bought. There was even alcohol on the table, his favorite. "Don't think you can mess with me!"

"I'm serious!" Kise tried his best to calm the guy down, but was failing miserably. "T-Tell him Kurokocchi."

"Oh yes!" Aomine turned towards Kuroko, his fists tightened into balls. "Why don't you tell me about how the two of you spent the day together going on a date when you didn't even return my calls," he muttered with venom in every single word.

At first, Kuroko was surprised by the way Aomine acted, but now he understood it all. He made no move to reason with him.

His silence told Aomine that what he said was true and got ready to hit the defenseless Kise until a pair of red scissors whizzed by his cheek, pinning itself into the wall. It barely grazed him, but Aomine found blood on his cheek. Kise on the other hand was shell shocked and had turned white as a sheet.

"Put your hand down Daiki."

Aomine turned around to find Akashi and the other generation of miracles in the door way. "Why should I?" His eyes widened when another pair of scissors was aimed at him and ducked before it took his right eye out. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Calm down." Akashi smirked and waltzed right in with his own bags full of things and placed them on the table. "Stop being an idiot."

"Hah?" Aomine glared at him.

"Do you honestly believe that Tetsuya would cheat on you?" Akashi asked.

"..." In all honestly, Aomine knew that he would never do that, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Exactly," Akashi smirked. "Do you even realize what today is?"

"Huh?" Aomine blinked.

"Ahomine..."

Aomine heard Kuroko mutter under his breath.

"Today is your birthday dumbass." Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid."

"...It's my birthday?" Aomine blinked and checked the calendar to see that it was true. He then turned to Kise. "So you weren't trying to take Tetsu away from me?"

"Huh?" Kuroko and everyone else stared at Aomine in disbelief. "Even if he was trying to, I wouldn't fall for it."

"Damn," Kise grimaced. "Oh well I'll just have to try harder next time."

"Stay the fuck away from him you bastard!" Aomine grabbed Kise's collar and held him up.

Kise chuckled. "I-I'm kidding."

Aomine shook his head. "Not falling for it a second time."

"Help me Akashicchi!" Kise pleaded.

"Sorry, this time you just wanted to be stupid," Akashi shook his head.

"Crap," Kise closed his eyes shut. "At least I got to see Kurokocchi's bare butt."

Akashi sighed into his hand. "Retard."

"The only one that can touch Kuroko's butt is me!"

"I didn't say anything about touching-,"

"I'll fucking kill you," Aomine smirked. This was going to be fun.

**-x-x-**

Later that night, Kuroko slipped into the covers beside Aomine and chuckled lightly.

"What?" Aomine lay down on his side and raised one of his eyebrows.

"You can be such an idiot," Kuroko shook his head.

Aomine scowled. "Not my fault, you didn't answer your phone."

"I called you back right after but it went straight to voicemail."

"Uh oh," Aomine scratched his head. He must have broken his phone.

"Here," Kuroko handed him the blue smart phone which he had found on top of the couch.

"Thanks," Aomine said sheepishly.

"You even made us wait a few hours. I was worried the cake would be ruined."

"Sorry."

Kuroko continued his complaining. "I even got your favorite."

"I'm sorry."

"Not to mention new shoes and clothes."

"Please forgive me."

"And you had the nerve to accuse me of cheating," Kuroko finished with a huff.

At this point, Aomine had his head low, each blow weighing a ton. "I know I'm an idiot."

"It's okay," Kuroko smiled. "Ahomine."

"Tetsu!" Aomine jumped on top of Kuroko and began to kiss him deeply.

The two smiled as they hid deep into the covers and enveloped themselves into pleasure.

**-x-x-**

Kagami sighed as he watched TV with Himuro by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kagami replied. The two of them would be doing it, but he lost his appetite. Sometimes Kuroko scared him with his scheming.

**-x-x-**

**I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
